KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 July 2015
23:57:01 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 23:57:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECOGwdJo6q8 23:57:40 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:49 Lag sucks 23:58:16 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:17 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 23:58:20 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECOGwdJo6q8 I'm addicted to this video Scoot 23:58:58 Thanks Teen 23:59:00 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 23:59:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:59:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:28 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:13 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 00:01:14 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:14 RWAR 00:01:37 *looks at Skarlet* hmm? You say something? 00:01:55 rwar 00:01:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:02:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:15 /me lays on a big rock* 00:02:26 /me rolls a ball of yarn pass Skarlet 00:02:44 /me plays with it* 00:02:58 Cats so predictable 00:03:07 rwar D: 00:03:15 *throws a steak past Scoot* 00:03:18 /me explodes* 00:03:45 /me doesn't care 00:03:45 O_O 00:03:55 Skar ;~; 00:04:01 I'll pass on the meat 00:04:04 *the steak hits scoot in the face* 00:04:08 *runs around in circles* Skar come back! DX 00:04:22 /me appers on jj head* 00:04:27 rwar 00:04:28 /me throws the steak at Jj 00:04:32 i am BAT SKAR 00:04:40 here you can have it 00:05:06 OMG TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL SUMMER COLLEGE IS OVER (OMG) 00:05:58 *watches a wolf get eaten by vultures* 00:05:59 Yay? 00:06:15 ... 00:06:36 *looks out the window* 00:06:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:06:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:09 SKAR :O *grabs her but falls back as Scoot throws steak at me* 00:07:12 T^T owie 00:07:33 /me feed jj the steak* 00:07:36 feeed o-e 00:07:36 *breathes fire on them and the dead wolf and burns the vultures to death* 00:07:59 on the dead wolf and * 00:07:59 *sighs and looks away* 00:08:21 *roars ear piercingly loud* 00:08:39 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:46 jj 00:08:46 JJ 00:08:49 http://pre08.deviantart.net/8764/th/pre/i/2015/202/6/1/this_is_it_by_thedapperdragon-d929lyh.jpg 00:09:04 Lol 00:09:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:09:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:28 *nomes so cutely* :3 00:09:42 feeeeeeeeeeeeeeed 00:09:49 :O She finished it 00:09:59 *keeps noming like a cutey* x3 00:10:09 yes 00:10:13 *sits on Skars lap and looks adorable as possible* 00:10:20 *clenches my fist looking out the window* 00:10:32 JJ 00:10:40 you should post to chris on facebook 00:10:42 Hmm? 00:10:46 How? 00:10:47 *cuddles jj* 00:10:59 *Leans into her and cuddles back, smiling happily* 00:11:11 go reincarnation on facebook 00:11:17 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:22 save the picture and post it on facebok 00:11:47 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:11:47 I'll do my best. 00:12:11 ok 00:12:12 *slides Skarlet out of Jj's arms and slides in a body pillow of Skarlet and walks to my tree braiding Skarlet's hair* 00:12:22 https://www.facebook.com/Reincarny?fref=ts 00:12:39 *burns a tree* 00:12:59 Ummm. 00:13:14 May I ask why,.. nevermind...... 00:13:22 to creep Chris out 00:13:24 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 00:13:31 scooty making my hair pretty x3 00:13:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:13:32 im too scared to post it on the facebook XD 00:13:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:52 *flies next to jj* 00:14:10 Hello Teen 00:14:13 Jj where is coco 00:14:18 Coco: Right here :3 00:14:21 Boo Scoot left 00:14:30 Hi coco 00:14:31 Okay ley me do that Peepers 00:14:35 Coco: hai :3 00:14:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:14:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:58 Miss Sanrio I was only questioning about the type of security on here. @Watat 8:12 JJGaming I'm security nub u skroob :3 00:14:58 tell me when you post it 00:14:58 LOL 00:15:04 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:40 Um what? 00:15:51 *holds Skarlet Braiding her hair putting flowers in her hair* 00:15:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:15:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:17 *sits there smiling* 00:16:29 Jj can I take coco on a adventure? 00:16:44 Of course! ^_^ *gives him Coco* take very good care of her 00:17:00 *flies with her on my back* 00:17:11 *in a seat belt of course lol* 00:17:32 *hums a quiet little ton playing with Skarlet's hair* 00:17:44 Put under, under the knife, my will be gone, sedate me, Loveotomy now youre gone 00:17:53 Adventur3e 00:17:57 Adventure ** 00:18:08 he just shared to everoyne 00:18:13 Chris shared it to everyone 00:18:18 I should've known Something this perfect Would've been so Damn destructive I can live A better life Without you On my mind 00:18:21 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 00:18:22 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:23 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 00:18:25 *Sings8 00:18:29 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:33 LOL 00:18:33 *wiggles about a little* 00:18:36 @ Peepers 00:18:37 Put me under Under the knife Love will be gone When I open my eyes sedate Me loveotomy Now you're gone Leaving memories behind Erasing you, from my mind Sedate me loveotomy Now you're gone 00:18:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:18:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:51 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 00:18:51 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:58 Chris loves it XD 00:19:05 I'm over it I'm over you I wished you dead My wish came true 00:19:06 Lol 00:19:07 xD 00:19:11 @ Peepers 00:19:20 I want to killl someone right now >:) 00:19:24 Miss Sanrio I was only questioning about the type of security on here. @Watat 8:12 JJGaming I'm security nub u skroob :3 00:19:27 @ Peepers 00:19:29 now Chris thinks you're amazing artist 00:19:34 look at that 00:19:34 *turns Skarlet around and puts make up on her face very light make up 00:20:09 *close eyes tight lets scooty put make up on* 00:20:21 :O Great Job Scooty 00:20:26 JJ btw can you type in the comment saying DapperDragon made this 00:20:31 Skarlet looks like an Angel 00:20:38 Sure thing 00:20:45 *puts in cute little halo earrings* 00:20:58 TheDapperDragon 00:21:44 *flicks the ear rings gently* 00:22:04 http://pinkie.mylittlefacewhen.com/media/f/img/mlfw1114_itwi.gif 00:22:30 *has a blue and yellow dress for Skarlet to put on* 00:22:33 They loved it Peepers 00:23:04 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 00:23:20 XD 00:23:22 Gah.. can't stop listening to this song >_< 00:23:36 /me puts the changes in the dress in private and goes back to scooty* 00:23:38 *Dresses up like a rocker and puts dark make up on* 00:23:52 *Gets an Emo Haircut* Ohhh yeah :) 00:24:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:22 Frozen in time without your touch without your love only you- *sings* 00:25:34 Coco where do you want me to head to? 00:25:47 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:26:11 Coco: hmm I want to go to Disney Land 00:26:12 http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/34800000/Wendy-Marvell-fairy-tail-34867597-1280-1376.jpg 00:26:22 Disney Land it is 00:26:34 *flies to there* 00:26:48 /me spins around in circles* 00:26:58 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 00:27:03 weee,thank chu very much scooooooty 00:27:04 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:14 <3 _ <3 *Stares at Skar* 00:27:25 *lands to disney land and lays down to let coco off* 00:27:27 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/06/90/f8/0690f86280a403481e41cf729ee6e8d6.jpg His smile.... 00:27:31 Omf <3 00:27:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:45 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 00:27:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:50 Coco: WEEEEEEEE COTTON CANDY!!!!!!!!! *runs around in Disney Land* thank you uncle Teen :3 00:28:02 Uncle? :O 00:28:08 *calls JJ* 00:28:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:28:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:34 *Picks up the phone* Yes? 00:28:56 Um how am I coco's uncle again? 00:29:13 *still keeping a eye on coco* 00:29:41 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:43 I have no Idea..... Just go along with it 00:29:48 Ok 00:29:52 *hangs up*\ 00:30:00 Coco want to ride the rides? 00:30:03 :D 00:30:25 /me fixes my blue hair the way it was 00:30:27 Coco: (omg) YES! 00:30:42 I'm glad I finally dyed my hair 00:30:51 I bet it looks fantastic Scooty 00:31:13 *pays for a all day wrist band* 00:31:25 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 00:31:28 *for both of us* 00:31:41 Coco: thank you Uncle Teen :3 *runs around and gets on Peter Pan ride* 00:31:41 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:58 *gets on with her* 00:31:59 http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/34800000/Wendy-Marvell-fairy-tail-34867597-1280-1376.jpg 00:32:04 I think it does 00:32:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:34 Reminds me of Jayy's blue hair... <3 00:32:41 And his perfect smile *^* 00:32:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:53 I don't smile 00:32:54 I should get plastic surgery to look like him. (is joking) 00:33:13 I don't either, but some things are worth smiling 00:33:35 Coco wanna go on another ride? 00:33:37 i dispis smiling and people being able to take a picture of it 00:33:41 *after we got off* 00:35:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:10 /me picks up mails* 00:35:12 Coco: of course! 00:35:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:35:15 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:25 Love you Skar *blows her a kiss* 00:35:28 :( 00:35:36 *sighs* 00:35:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:50 She's back 00:36:10 night everyone,say bai mail 00:36:15 *takes coco on another ride* 00:36:20 bye Skarlet 00:36:24 Night scoot 00:36:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:36:47 I guess I'll leave... 00:36:50 bye then 00:37:38 Bye Scoot 00:37:42 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 00:37:51 *sighs of happiness* 00:38:03 *hums a tune and swings legs on cloud* 00:38:59 *it gets late* well coco I see your eyes are getting heavy lets head back 00:39:32 Coco: Okay *rubs eyes with paws* 00:39:40 Hmm wonder where Teen and Coco are 00:40:00 *flies back next to Jj with coco* 00:40:06 *its 7:00* 00:40:19 Hi Jj she had a fun time at Disney Land 00:40:26 Thanks for taking her out Teen 00:40:34 *pays him* here ya go 00:40:46 No problem *takes the money* 00:40:46 Coco its time for bed, say thank you to Uncle Teen 00:41:01 Coco: thank you Uncle :3 *nuzzles him and jumps in my arms* 00:41:08 Gtg everyone, see you all soon :) 00:41:08 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:13 Cya jj 00:41:14 o/ 00:41:14 o/ 00:41:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:41:48 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:45:27 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:17 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:57 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:48:14 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:45 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 00:58:04 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:58 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:11:19 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:20 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:11:22 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:29 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:12:38 teen 01:25:34 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:25:37 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:59 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:32:53 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:24 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 01:45:01 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:25:20 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 02:25:40 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 02:59:43 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 10:51:33 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 10:51:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 10:51:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 10:54:11 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 10:54:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 10:54:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 10:54:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 10:56:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 10:56:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 10:57:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 10:57:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 10:58:25 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 10:58:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 11:00:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 11:01:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 11:02:16 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:03:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 11:03:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:03:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:03:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 11:04:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 11:05:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 11:05:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 11:05:58 hi Teen 11:06:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 2015 07 22